Can't live without you
by AnjuChan69
Summary: Amuto fanfic. Bad at summaries .


**Hello pplz~ This is my first fanfiction o.o/ So I dunno if you will like it o .o  
Don't own Shugo Chara~ **

Can't live without you.

It already passed 5 years, when Ikuto left to find his father- sighed Amu. I missed that jerk. And why am I thinking about him? .

Amu was already 19 years old. She graduated from high school and now shes in collegue. She didn't change a bit, The same old Amu chan as she was 5 years before, tho her hair was longer and she had bigger breasts now...anyway...she still was with „cool and spicy" looks, a cute loli and a punk girl.

In the morning, Amu woke up so fast, that she fell from the bed.  
-Damn, Im late!- she screamed.  
-Amu! -her mother called her from downstairs. -Breakfast is ready!  
-Sorry mom,Ill pass on this breakfast, becouse I will get killed infront of entire school!  
-But Amu...-sayed quietly her mom.  
-No Buts! I need to go! Bye!

While she ran as fast as she could...She did not notice that it was Saturday morning, ..which is what her mother tried to tell her...  
-Geez, Im gonna be dead!- as she entered her school, she noticed that no one was in the school yard.  
She goed to the school doors.  
-Its locked...  
-Hey there strawberry o.o/. Long time no see.  
(In Amu's thoughts) No way...It can't be...(End of thoughts).  
She turned around and saw a big onyx eyes, and blue hair and a smirk on the boys smile, that she dreamed to see again. It really was Ikuto. Always with his cool and smexy looks. There eyes meeted with each other. They were so close...close inuf for Amu to faint...Than again her face was red as always.  
-No hi, or a hug huh?-he asked.  
-I-Ikuto!  
-Yes?  
-Is it really you?- she started to poke him to be sure that he isint a ghost.-What are you doing ere? -she was in panik. Didn't know what to do nor to say.  
-hmmm...You seem to feel like you just saw a ghost -he smirked.  
Amu was about to faint,when he leaned close to her again.  
-No Im not, Im just surprised...  
-Hos's life? Kid. You didnt change..well just for a bit.  
-huh? Im not a kid!-she started to blush, as she didn't noticed she was starting to cry. - What about you?  
-Amu?  
-What?  
-Why are you crying?  
-I'm...  
-You missed me, thats true?  
-N-no... Its no that, Its just...-her mobile rand.  
-Hello?- on the phone was Amu's mom.  
-Amu...today is saturday...  
-Wha?  
-Thats what I was trying to tell you in the morning.  
-umm...ummmm...sorry about that .  
-Its ok. Just next time try to be more patient.  
-Yes I will-she nodded, and hanged the phone.  
-Sorry about that.  
-Its okay.  
-Oh God...  
-What?  
-Nothing, this day cant get any worse.  
-Anyway, wanna go out for some Icecream? Its saturday after all.  
-Yeah, right saturday...  
-huh?  
-N-nothing...o/o, okey I guess we can.  
-mmm.  
(Ikuto's POV)  
So, she missed me after all. I missed to tease her tho. I missed her scent.I missed everything about her. Her voice, her eyes, how she sleeps and all other stuff she does. But damn arent shes hot? *-*

(Normal POV)  
They were walking through park, when Amu stoped them. She started to cry again.  
-Amu stop crying. I didnt't do anything bad to you...yet... Didn't I?  
-Yet...?  
-ehem...-he kissed her on the forehead.  
-Jerk...why?- she hugged him o,o  
-Amu, if you calling me a jerk , than why are you hugging me?  
-Why...-still crying- I...missed...you.  
-Amu its okay,-he smiled anbd hugged her tightly.  
-Yeah well, I didn't tho that it will be for a 5 damn years!-she soabed.  
-Can\'t live without me?  
-mhm,- she whispered.  
-huh?  
-Yes!

Ikuto smiled and looked at her eyes. (In his mind) God I love this girl. (End of thoughts). He softly and pasionate kiseed her.(In his mind) I would last forever if she didn't broke the kiss...(End of thoughts).  
-Ikuto did you founded your father?  
-Nope...Why?  
-You know, you were always with him?-she smiled at him.  
-What do you mean by that?  
-ummm...The black egg if you still have it, its...well...

She tryed to say this, but...  
-Osu!

Ikuto was schoked.  
-Don't ever try to say this to him!  
-But you are standing in front of us.  
-Aren't I? Oh...Well I got to go~ Ja ne!

Amu was looking like wtf face. Ikuto was staring at him than at Aruto and he was loots of quiestions.  
-Ikuto...to say the truth...I love you...and your father was teasing you all the time.  
-What? O,o  
-eto...ano...

-o .o  
-Amu...  
-I got to go to~ I scense a X-egg!-she runned.  
-Amu! Wgat the hell was that all about, and there isint any x-eggs...aren't there?  
-Sheesh...Amu, wait did you say that you love me?o.O  
-END-

**Its wierd I know...totally wierd...I hope you didnt like it o,o''''' Or did you...  
Please Rewiew, Ill be pleased to know if you want me to write more~**


End file.
